


Failure

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Black & White
Genre: Demons, Hurt, Introspection, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kuroiyani si aggirava per la stanza, incapace di trovare pace.Non poteva permettere che quella storia andasse avanti ancora a lungo.Aveva penato per raggiungere quella posizione, e nel vero senso della parola.Non poteva permettere che quell’Iyanayatsu rovinasse tutto, andandosene in giro a dare un’immagine sbagliata dei demoni, a far credere che anche fra di loro si nascondesse un orribile creatura, simile agli angeli.
Relationships: Kuroiyani/Shininazai





	Failure

**~ Failure ~**

Kuroiyani si aggirava per la stanza, incapace di trovare pace.

Non poteva permettere che quella storia andasse avanti ancora a lungo.

Aveva penato per raggiungere quella posizione, e nel vero senso della parola.

Non poteva permettere che quell’Iyanayatsu rovinasse tutto, andandosene in giro a dare un’immagine sbagliata dei demoni, a far credere che anche fra di loro si nascondesse un orribile creatura, simile agli angeli.

Diede un calcio ad una sedia, mandandola a sbattere contro la parete, urlando.

Chiuse gli occhi per pochi secondi, e quando li riaprì vide una figura sulla porta, in attesa che lui si calmasse per potergli parlare.

“Shininazai.” lo chiamò, il tono di voce roco. “Spero che almeno tu mi porti buone notizie. Lo avete trovato?”

Il demone si fece avanti, lo sguardo tenuto chino.

“Mi dispiace, Kuroiyani. I nostri l’hanno seguito fino ad un certo punto, ma a quanto pare è riuscito a fuggire.” si schiarì la gola, avanzando ancora di un passo. “E da quello che mi ha riferito, pare che sia in fuga con un angelo.”

Il capo dei demoni alzò lentamente gli occhi in sua direzione, passandosi la lingua sul labbro superiore, cercando di realizzare quanto gli era stato appena comunicato.

Il più piccolo probabilmente non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di registrare il suo movimento, che subito su ritrovò premuto contro il tavolo al centro della stanza, la mano di Kuroiyani stretta intorno alla sua gola.

“Un angelo?” gridò, avvicinando il volto al suo. “Shiro è in fuga con un maledetto angelo e i miei demoni migliori non sono riusciti a fare niente per fermarli?”

Shininazai fece presa sulla sua mano, riuscendo a liberarsi e mettendosi in piedi di fronte a lui, cercando di sostenere il suo sguardo.

“Perché ti preoccupa così tanto la cosa? Non è che quel ragazzino ci servisse comunque a qualcosa. Possiamo benissimo lasciarlo scappare, tanto noi...”

“Tanto noi cosa?” sibilò Kuroiyani, tornandogli vicino.

Sollevò una mano come per colpirgli il viso, ma preferì invece abbassarla più delicatamente ad accarezzarlo, con un’espressione in volto che si sarebbe potuta definire quasi compassionevole, se non fosse stato lui a farla.

“Tu non conosci la leggenda, Shininazai. Non ti biasimo, forse sei troppo giovane per conoscerla.” sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla tempia, muovendola in senso orario. “Minagoroshi.” aggiunse poi, scuotendo la testa.

Si sedette su una delle poche sedie sopravvissute ai suoi attacchi d’ira delle ultime ore, e fissò il vuoto, frustrato.

Shininazai gli si avvicinò lentamente, attento a non irritarlo più di quanto già non fosse.

“Vedrai che li cattureremo, in qualche modo. E allora lo uccideremo, come avremmo dovuto fare fin dall’inizio con quell’ Iyanayatsu. Non ti devi preoccupare di niente, ci pensiamo noi.” gli disse, osando posargli una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto che voleva mirare a tranquillizzarlo.

Kuroiyani emise un verso sarcastico, ma non gli rispose.

Era difficile essere il capo, di una difficoltà che nessuno di loro, nemmeno Shininazai che era sempre stato al suo fianco, poteva capire.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dire che, in quanto demone, uccidere un suo simile fosse così semplice.

Lo sarebbe stato per tutti gli altri, sempre pronti a banchettare su qualche cadavere senza badare a chi appartenesse, ma non poteva esserlo per lui.

Il suo compito, in fondo, era di inculcare la crudeltà in quelle menti, di incanalarla nella giusta direzione, di rendi consapevoli del male che ognuno di loro era in grado di fare, di renderli fieri di quello stesso male.

Non essere riuscito a farlo con Shiro lo faceva sentire un fallimento. E poco importava il destino e che fosse nato con quel numero maledetto, lui non era comunque stato in grado di contrastare la sua natura.

Alzò una mano, posandola su quella di Shininazai sulla propria spalla e tirandolo perché l’altro fosse di fronte a sé.

Senza dire niente lo tirò dalla nuca fino a farlo chinare su di lui, posando le labbra sulle sue, vorace, cercando uno sfogo in quel bacio e in quella bocca, irritandosi ancora di più nello scoprire che non poteva.

“Shininazai.” lo chiamò, alzandosi in piedi, e l’altro parve capire immediatamente comprendere che cosa volesse.

Chiuse la porta della stanza a chiave, tornando verso di lui e liberandosi velocemente dei vestiti, scorgendo la chiara impazienza sul suo viso.

Kuroiyani lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandoli e spingendolo verso il basso fino a che il più piccolo non fu in ginocchio di fronte a lui, spogliandolo alla svelta com’era ormai abituato a fare e subito cercando con la bocca il suo sesso.

Era un privilegiato, Shininazai, e Kuroiyani sapeva che era così che si sentiva.

Era un privilegiato perché gli si concedeva in quel modo, perché lui glielo permetteva, perché attraverso i mondi che aveva visitato non c’era mai stato niente che gli aveva fatto provare più soddisfazione di quel corpo, e della sua resa a lui.

Si spinse fra le sue labbra, tenendolo fermo e muovendosi a proprio piacimento dentro la sua bocca, contro la sua lingua, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di abbandonarsi a quella sensazione il più che poteva.

Cercò di cancellare l’immagine di Shiro dalla propria mente, di non pensare alla leggenda e a quello che sarebbe effettivamente accaduto se si fosse avverato quanto predetto.

Non voleva sentire altro che non fossero la bocca di Shininazai e il suo corpo, e il suo tentativo disperato di farlo stare meglio.

Pochi minuti e lo costrinse a rialzarsi, spingendolo contro il tavolo e forzandogli le gambe perché le schiudesse, sistemandovisi in mezzo e penetrandolo con una spinta secca.

Il più piccolo non gridò nemmeno.

Era uso a quel trattamento da parte del suo capo, aveva scoperto con il tempo quanto Kuroiyani detestasse i lamenti inutili, e vi si era adattato.

Gli strinse le braccia intorno alle spalle, sentendo il più grande graffiarlo e morderlo, e prenderlo e ferirlo il più che poteva, senza mai lasciarsi andare ad un lamento, cercando invece di trarre piacere da quella stessa violenza.

Perché era un demone, e così come dava doveva essere in grado anche di ricevere, era questo che Kuroiyani gli aveva insegnato.

Il più grande muoveva i fianchi incontro ai suoi, sentendo il suo corpo aprirsi ad ogni sua spinta, riuscendo a trarne quello che davvero voleva, a dimenticare tutto il resto, perché era a questo che Shininazai gli era sempre servito, ed era un compito che svolgeva alla perfezione.

Si chinò su di lui a mordergli una spalla, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue riempirgli la bocca, lasciando che fosse quest’ultimo senso a portarlo fino al limite, e raggiungendo allora l’orgasmo, gridando per la frustrazione ed il piacere, svuotandosi dentro di lui con un’ultima spinta, brutale.

Lo lasciò andare senza concedersi nemmeno un attimo per riposarsi, sistemandosi i vestiti e voltandosi verso di lui, vedendolo ricadere all’indietro, con la schiena contro il tavolo, il respiro pesante e il corpo segnato da quell’amplesso quasi animalesco.

Ora poteva pensare un po’ più lucidamente.

Tornò seduto, ancora a fissare il vuoto, ancora a decidere il da farsi in merito a Shiro.

Shininazai si alzò lentamente, raccogliendo i propri vestiti e indossandoli di nuovo, lentamente, scoordinato nei movimenti.

“Che ordini devo dare agli altri?” gli chiese allora, il tono di voce più tranquillo adesso, meno preso dalla foga della caccia all’uomo.

Kuroiyani sospirò. Non si voltò a guardarlo.

“Prendetelo. E quando l’avrete preso uccidetelo. Non voglio vederlo.”

Era il dovere di un capo anche ammettere la propria sconfitta.

E lui, quella volta, aveva fallito.


End file.
